Love in The shool's Roof
by Akihiko' Tatsuya
Summary: Lucy suka sama Natsu,tapi Natsu sudah ditembak Lissana, Lucy yang tau malah menangis dan akhirnya digoda sama sama Natsu. yuk ke TKP aja


Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima 'sensei'

Warning : OOC,Typos,Gaje hahaha ^_^

Pairing : Natsu X Lucy | Gajeel X Levy

Author : Marcel Dragnell

(Author baru aja Belagu !,haha)

Happy Reading ~

'**Love In School's Roof'**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari baru bagi semua orang tak terkecuali gadis ini, gadis berambut blonde,cantik,manis.

"Lucyyy Bangun !",suara(*Teriakan) ibu Lucy

"Sebentar lagi bu, masih ngantuk."saut Lucy

"Kamu udah dijemput Nak Natsu tuh!."goda ibu Lucy

"HAAHH ! mana? mana?" teriak lucy panik

"Kikikikkkk.. sudah mandi dulu sana (hahh kenapa kayak iklan?).!"

"Pfft Ibu~"

Lucy pun segera mengambil anduk dan menyalakan shower lalu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya (Lucy: Lo liat ya ?,author : kagak,kagak.,Lucy:trus lo kok tau?,author:gw cuman ngintip Kaburrr~,Lucy : AUTHOR PERVERT!,).setelah selesai Lucy langsung memakai seragam kebanggaan sekolahnya FTA(Fairy Tail Academy) lalu turun dan sarapan.

"Lucy makanmu sedikit sekali?"Tanya Ibu Lucy

"Ibu mau tau apa mau tau banget?"Goda Lucy ,Ibu Lucy sweatdrop'

"Hahaha , Lucy mau bawa bento, Lucy mau makan bareng sama Natsu."Jawab Lucy merona

"Cieee~ Lucy Cieee~."sahut Loki _Nicchan _Lucy.

"Apaan sih _Nicchan?_ Tuh kak Aries di depan !"

"Hahhh mana?" Jawab Loki !

"Jaa~ _Nicchan _Jaa~ Ibu ! " Teriak Lucy berlari keluar.

"Dasar Lucy ! kubalas nanti",Sahut Loki

"WEKKK :P" ejek Lucy

Oh ya ! aku belum ceritain tentang Natsu Dragneel anak yang blak- blakan , urakan , acak-acakan,manis(menurut Lucy).Dia adalah anak yang disukai oleh Lucy sejak masuk SMP.

Lucy berjalan ke sekolahnya karna jaraknya tidak jauh dan bisa sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar Lucy.

**-Saat di Kelas-**

"Ohayou Levy,Mira Erza !"

"Ohayou Lucy !",saut ketiganya bersamaan.

"Natsu belum datang ?"tanya Lucy

"cie _Lu-chan_ cie ... pagi-pagi udah nyaariin Natsu",Ledek Levy

"apaan sih Levy!" sahut lucy dengan muka merona

"habis sih kamu pagi-pagi udah nyariin si '_pinky'!',_sahut Levy dengan nada meledek

"huuuuuftttt"Lucy menghela nafas.

"Levy tadi kamu dicarrin !"

"sama siapa?"

"Sama **"GR"** "sahut Lucy sambil menyeringai

"**GR?** Siapa itu? Tanya Levy

"GAJEEL REDFOX!"Jawab Lucy dengan menekankan kata 'Gajeel'

"Hiahahahahha " tawa Lucy lepas bersama Erza

"_Lu-chan_ jahat !" Levy manyun ke depan

"hahaha Levy aku kan Cuma bercanda jangan manyun gitu dong nanti aku didamprat sama Gajeel."

Tak lama kemudian orang yang dibicarakan masuk ke kelas,Gajell Redfox dia teman Natsu, orangnya hampir sama dengan Natsu tetapi wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ohayou Erza,Lucy,Udang!" sapa Gajeel

"Gajeel ! jangan memanggilku udang aku kan paccc..!"Jawab Levy sambil merona

"Maaf Udang,,, eh'em Levy maksudku,kau tadi mau bilang kalau kamu pacarku?"Gajeel tersenyum menyeringai

"Tidakkkkkk !"Teriak Levy

"tidak ? kau yakin? Setelah kau menciumku tadi malam kau bilang aku bukan pacarmu?",Goda Gajeell

"Gajeelllll bakaaaaaaa!",teriak Levy

"Gajeel mana Natsu?" tanya Lucy

"tadi dia dipanggil Lissana."

"Oo,.."Jawab Lucy cemberut

"Kau cemburu Lucy?"tanya Gajeel

"ti..tidak !" jawab Lucy

Tak lama kemudian Natsu pun masuk ke kelas.

"Ohay Luce,Levy,Erza(daritadi aku dicuekin T.T)" sapa Natsu

"Hei _Salamander _tadi kau di cari Lucy!"

"Haahhh? Gajeel"

"ada apa Luce kenapa mencariku"

"Dia merindukanmu~"Goda Levy sambil menyeringai

"Levyyy!"

"Natsu cepat tugasmu tadi belum selesai!"Panggil Lissana dari luar kelas

"Aye Lissana ! " Jawab Natsu semangat

"Jaa Luce kalau kau mencariku aku ada di perpustakaan sekalian tolong bilang ke Makarov _sensei_ aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaranya karna harus menyelesaikan tugasku dengan Lissana!"

"Oke Natsu selamat bekerja " jawab Lucy tidak semangat

**-Saat Pelajaran Di Makarov sensei-**

'Natsu lagi ngapain ya sama Lissana ?' gumam Lucy

"Hei Lucy kenapa kau melamun terus sejak tadi !"Teriak Makarov _Sensei_ padaku .

"Dia merindukan Natsu _sensei"_ jawab Levy seenaknya.

"Levyyy !" teriak Lucy

"Lucy perhatikan pelajaran dengan benar!"teriak Makarov _sensei_

"Baik _sensei."_

Teng Teng Teng Teng ..

"Lucy kamu mau ke mana ?"tanya Levy

"aku mau mengajak Natsu makan bersama di atap!"

"Semoga berhasil _Lu-chan"_Semangat Levy.

"Oke Levy !"

Lucy menuju perpustakaan mencari Natsu dan ternyata Lissana sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada yang mendengarnya pun kaget.

"Natsu,,hmm,, kita kan sudah berteman cukup lama"basa-basi Lissana

"terus?"Jawab Natsu cuek

"hmm.. Gimana... kaloo kita ..hmm jadian?Tanya Lissana _'to the point'_

"Aku juga menyukaimu!" Jawab Natsu

Seketika itu juga runtuhlah semua perasaan Lucy,bagaikan ditabrak Truk Tronton dan terhempas ke lautan lalu dimakan Hiu (lebay banget) . Lucy langsung berlari ke atap sekolah dan Natsu tak sengaja melihat Lucy berlari dan langsung mengejar Lucy tak memperdulikan Lissana yang menangis karna Natsu.

"Natsu Baka ... Natsu BAKAAAA " teriak Lucy di atap sekolah

"kupikir Natsu menyukaiku tapi ternyata dia menyukai Lissana teman masa kecilnya itu"tangis Lucy menjadi-jadi

"Aku terlalu tinggi berharap Natsu."

"Mengharapkan apa Luce?"sahut Natsu tiba-tiba

"Haah Natsu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jawab Lucy penuh tanya ?

"Aku tadi melihatmu menangis dan berlari ke sini jadi aku mengejarmu."

"Tak usah pedulikan aku! Kembali saja menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan Lissana,pacar barumu itu Natsu"Bentak Luce kepada Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu Luce, aku nggak pacaran sama Lissana!"

"Nggak gimana tadi aku denger Lissana nembak kamu lalu kamu nerima"jawab Lucy

Natsu diam sebentar lalu menyeringai "ooohhhh, jadi kamu cemburu Luce? Ha ? ha ?"

"Ma.. mana mungkin aku cemburu ." Jawab Lucy dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus

"Hahhaaha kau lucu Luce ! baiklah nanti kutunggu kamu di sini ya!,kalo kamu nggak dateng kamu bakal nyesel"

"Apa maksudmu Natsu?"

"Sudahlah datang saja, aku pergi dulu jaa" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum dan berlari turun namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Oh yaa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"hahh apa?" tanya Luce

"tuh liat ke atas!" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk ke atas

"mana gak ad.." Jawaban Lucy terpotong seketika

'CUP'

Natsu mencium pipi Lucy dan berlari turun sambil berteriak

"Barang yang keinggalan sudah kuambil kok !" teriak Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang Natsu sadar apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Lucy sambil meraba pipinya yg dicium Natsu.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG.

Bel 5 kali pertanda pulang sekolah dan Lucy langsung berlari ke atas atap sambil membawa tas dan bentonya yang belum sempat ia makan saat jam istirahat. Saat sampai di atas ia melihat Natsu berdiri memandang jauh ke luar sekolah

"Hai Natsu ! ",sapa Lucy malu-malu

"Ohay Luce kau sudah datang !"

"duduk sini !" ajak Natsu agar Lucy duduk disampingnya

"Natsu makan dulu yuk !"

"Aku kan gak bawa bento,Luce"

"Aku membawakanmu bento Natsu tenang saja"jawab Luce sambil menyodorkan bentonya ke Natsu

"Lho Natsu kok Cuma diliat aja, dimakan dong!" Perintah Lucy karna Natsu hanya Melihatna saja

"Oooh , ga enak ya Natsu, haha maaf ya tapi Cuma itu yang aku bawa."tebak Lucy sambil tersenyum sedih.

"bukan begitu Luce!"Jawab Natsu

"lalu?"

"Suapin~~" jawab Natsu dengan _puppy eyes _nya

"hah..." pipi Lucy merona karna perkataan Natsu," kamu kan udah besar masa makan aja disuapin."

"Biar kayak orang pacaran gitu lho Luce."

Pipi lucy merona dengan hebatnya " apa sih Natsu, nanti Lissana bisa marah kalo liat"

"Emangnya ngapain kalo Lissana liat?"tanya Natsu sambil menggoda

"Dia nanti bisa cemburu?"

"kenapa cemburu ?"

"dia itu kan tadi menembakmu dan kau menerimanya ?"

"Hahaha Luce! kalo mau menguping itu sampai selesai sekalian jangan setengah setengah, udah pokoknya suapin aku dulu" rengek Natsu ke Lucy

"Baiklah ... tapi kalau Lissana marah jangan salahin aku!"jawab Lucy malu malu.

"Aye Sir!" jawab Natsu tegas sambil hormat membuat Lucy tertawa

"Luce kalau kamu tertawa kamu jadi terlihat manis!"Puji Natsu

"Kau merayuku Natsu?"Jawab Lucy malu malu

"Tidak! Aku Cuma bicara jujur, hoooo atau kau ingin kurayu ya Luce"Goda Natsu

"Duak!"tau kan suara apa?

"_Ittai _Kenapa kau memukulku Luce?"

"berhenti merayuku atau nggak kusuapin"

"A-aye"

**-Setelah makan –**

"Kau menolak Lissana?"tanya Luce dengan ekspresi Lebaynya (Gue gak Lebay author sialan)

"hmm, kenapa?"

"kau bodoh Natsu, Lissana itu cantik,manis,baik, dia itu perfect banget tapi kamu nolak dia !"

"sudah ada orang lain yang kusuka"Jawab Natsu Singkat,padat jelas

"Si-siapa itu Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran

"Orangnya galak,cerewet,cantik,manis,baik,pinter"

Lucy berfikir sebentar bahwa dia adalah orang yang disukai Natsu tapi dia berfikir jangan mengharap terlalu tinggi.

"Kau boleh berharap kalau itu kau Luce karna itu Memang kau " Natsu tersenyum.

Lucy secara tidak sadar menangis karna ucapan Natsu tadi sehingga Natsu menjadi panik.

"Luce , Luce kenapa kamu nangis, aduh '_gomen' _Luce aku tau nggak mungkin kamu suka sama aku _'gomen' _ Luce

Tiba –Tiba Luce langsung memeluk Natsu dan menangis di dada Natsu.

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang,_Baka?_"

"Lu-Luce?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh!"

Natsu pun memeluk Luce erat dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak antar Luce dan Natsu dan akhirnya bibir merek bersentuhan .

"Karna kau yang pertama menciumku jadi kau juga harus jadi yang terakhir,Natsu!"

"dengan senang hati Luce!"

Gimana _Minna-san Gomen kalo ada salah _

_Review dan Flame Diterima :D _


End file.
